Ship urine specimens from women in Japan, Hong Kong, Boston, Vancouver, and Hawaii, to Dr. James Brown at the University of Melbourne, Australia, for estrogen-fraction determinations. To ship urine specimens from Vancouver and Hong Kong to a laboratory in the U.S., to be identified for study of androgen metabolites. To collect urine specimens from daughters of breast cancer patients in Boston, and a group of Chinese women in Boston for estrogen fraction determinations. To conduct study of long term effects of freezing or urine estrogen fractions. To ship specimens (only those already collected) from selected European groups to Dr. Brown's laboratory for estrogen analysis, and to conduct statistical studies on data derived from above.